


If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [26]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concussions, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Katara might have been too mean, Temporary Amnesia, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zuko (Avatar) whump, Zuko forgot everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Training duel with Katara, Toph, Zuko and Aang and Katara might have been too rough to Zuko. What do you mean he doesn’t know who he is?Day 26 of Whumptober theme: If you thought the head trauma was bad...Prompts: migraine, concussion, blindness
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko
Series: Whumptober [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	If You Thought The Head Trauma Was Bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... maybe I’m making stuff up? Maybe I randomly end things? Maybe I have no idea what I’m doing?

Katara probably should not have agreed to a duel with Zuko, Toph, and Aang. She was fine with Toph and Aang but she was still furious with Zuko. She might have given a bit more force with her attacks towards Zuko than the others. She might have been more willing to injury him. She might have just focused on attacking him instead of Toph and Aang, like she was supposed to. It was fine though. Honest.

So she might have put a little too much force in the wave sent his direction. And she might have sent it on his left side, which may or may not have been his blind side. (He seemed to handle that side just fine in her opinion. The scar must not be that bad.) She might have done it while he was a bit distracted with Toph and Aang. It was fine. She was sure he was fine.

Or he would be fine as soon as he got up. The fact that the wave was a little too harsh and it knocked him into a pillar, hard, didn’t mean it was bad. It meant she was better than he was. He would wake up. He would. She was the healer after all. She knew what she was talking about.

“Uh... Katara, maybe you should try to heal him some?” Aang rubbed the back of his neck. “He hasn’t woken up yet.”

“He’s fine.” She rolled her eyes. “He’s probably just faking it or going to use it as a distraction to attack us.”

“That’s what you said five minutes ago and Sparky isn’t up yet!”

“Who is the healer here? Me! So I know what I’m talking about!”

“You haven’t even moved to check on him. How do you know if he’s okay or not?”

Katara did not want to move from her spot. She was fine far away from Zuko, thank you very much. He wasn’t dead yet so he was fine.

She didn’t start to move until she noticed her brother and father coming to their training area. She did not want to hear them complain as well. They seemed to like Zuko enough. He helped with the prison break so of course they would be on his side.

As soon as she knelt down to check on Zuko, he moaned and started to move. At least she didn’t have to waste her water on him. “He’s fine. See Aang? He’s waking up.”

“Whoa. What happened?” Sokka asked before anyone could fuss at Katara. This time she was thankful for him.

“We were training and Zuko was hit. He’s fine now.”

“Sweetness knocked Sparky out and she doesn’t want to check on him.”

Zuko moaned again, interrupting what anyone else was going to say. He sat up and looked around. He blinked a few times like he was confused.

“Zuko? Are you okay?” Aang asked as he walked towards Zuko.

Zuko tilted his head as if taking in the question. “Who’s Zuko?”

Okay so maybe Zuko wasn’t fine. Maybe she was a little too harsh. It still wasn’t her fault. “Toph, is he lying?”

“Doesn’t seem like it.”

“Zuko, do... do you remember what happened?”

Zuko looked at Katara and blinked. “Am I Zuko?”

“Yes. You’re Zuko. I’m Katara. Do you remember that?”

“Should I?” He looked at everyone else. “Who are all of you? Where am I?”

“We’re your friends!” Aang smiled and Katara snorted. She wasn’t Zuko’s friend. “I’m Aang.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Katara, maybe you should try to heal him. It sounds like he has a concussion.” Hakoda said as he walked closer to them. 

Zuko looked up at her father as he approached and yelped. He was trying to back up like he was afraid of her father but had no where to go. In his fear, he started to firebend which made him scream. “What’s going on?! Why is there fire on my hands?!”

“Calm down Zuko. You’re fine. It’s fine.” Katara said which did not seem to help. Tired of his screaming, she used her waterbending to put out the flames. “You’re fine.”

“Oh. It’s gone.”

She rolled her eyes and focused on healing Zuko. Not that she wanted to. As she moved around, she could tell where the injury was and it wasn’t good. A bad bump. Some blood. No wonder he had a concussion and couldn’t remember a thing. Maybe she should have checked him sooner. “There. I healed what I could. You should be better.”

“Zuko? Do you feel better?” Aang asked.

“I don’t know. Should I?”

“Do you remember who I am?” Toph asked.

“Uh... no? I don’t know.”

“Sweetness, it didn’t work.”

“Are you blind?” Zuko asked and the sound of groans filled the temple.

“Maybe he’ll be better after some rest.” Katara shrugged. 


End file.
